


Baby.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [102]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, LotF???, Multi, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Flies carry babies to their moms and dads.





	Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crackfic...
> 
> (As a side note, I’m actually sick right now so the quality of this is very slow. Sorry, but I need to sleep.)

“Mommy, where do babies come from?” A little kid asked delightedly, hoping her mommy wouldn’t lie to her.

“Oh, sweetie, babies come from Flies darling! We send our letters to the Lord of the Flies and he gives us babies carried by his subjects to our houses!” Mommy said.

“Oh my gosh that’s so not true~” the girl replied angstily.

“Yes it is pumpkin, I’ll show you next weekend.” Mommy replied.

“what.” Baby said.

“Wait.” Mommy angsted.

The next weekend, they travelled to the Lord of the Flies on an island in the Pacific. He looked at them curiously, then spoke loudly.

“children. I will not give you any more children. My subjects have not yet brought me the child I so desire.” He said.

“what child.” The girl asked him.

“My Simon. He died here in 1954 or WW2 or something.” The Lord of the Flies stated.

“No don’t mention him in front of my daughter!” Mommy said.

“No.” Lord said.

“Yes.” Girl answered.

Some more stuff happened, and suddenly a giant fly carried everyone home. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Flies replacing the role of storks in carrying babies.
> 
> Original Number- 40.


End file.
